This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. FT-IR spectroscopy is a major analytical tool used to characterize novel materials used in the biomedical sciences. As such, it is among the core instruments that compose research laboratories across the world. This proposal calls for the acquisition of a research-grade FT-IR spectrometer at Northeastern State University to improve the research infrastructure and student education at the NSU (Tahlequah) campus. The FT-IR spectrometer will replace an older infrared spectrometer that was primarily used in faculty research projects. The older infrared spectrometer ceased functioning towards the end of January 2009 and cannot be repaired. Replacement of the broken FT-IR is critical as several research projects currently funded through external agencies depend on FT-IR spectroscopy to address the proposed research objectives. The requested FT-IR spectrometer will be available for faculty to use in their own research projects. A brief list of these projects includes: + Characterize a series of artificial extracellular matrices that enhance bone regeneration in humans. + Investigate the mechanism for conductivity enhancement in stretched polymer electrolytes. + Examine the chelation effects between iron-binding compounds secreted by marine fungi and metal ions. + Characterize the initial steps in microbial biofilm formation by understanding the interactions between microbial cells and metal oxide surfaces. + Characterize reaction products in the microwave-assisted gynthesis of medications. + Development of alternative reaction routes for the synthesis of novel vitamin D analog anticancer compounds. The FT-IR spectrometer will greatly strengthen the research infrastructure of the university, thereby supporting faculty development in research. In addition, the instrument will be vital for producing preliminary data to secure additional funding. A broader impact of acquiring the instrument is its affect on the severe under-representation of Native Americans in the biomedical sciences.